


To Make It All Worthwhile

by AcceleOrder



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: (somewhat), Assumed Relationship, F/M, Post-Canon, Royai - Freeform, Royai 100 Themes, i try to keep them as canon as possible hence the chemistry yet no public display of affection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-05
Updated: 2015-10-07
Packaged: 2018-04-19 04:43:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4733180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AcceleOrder/pseuds/AcceleOrder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Royai 100 themes challenge.] After The Promised Day, things are changing, however slowly it may be. As for the two of them, there are still 100 chapters of laughter and pain to go through before they reach happiness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Military Personnel

**Author's Note:**

> i decided to try this out after rewatching fma:b (FEELS)! each chapter will be quite short (not more than 500 words average) and are very very very very VERY loosely linked with each other so they can be read as stand-alones, in case there are some prompts you wish to skip. please note that my fanfics are written based on my interpretation of the prompts; sorry if they don't match what you had in mind!
> 
> a big advanced thank you to those who plan to read all 101 chapters! i hope you'll enjoy this journey as much as i will.

From the second he put on the military uniform, Roy Mustang had already expected the worst. But he never knew just how unprepared he was until the moment came. He almost strayed from his path, and someone precious to him paid the price.

He never wants to go through that ever again.

* * *

“Lieutenant?” Roy calls out, the slightest hint of panic in his voice. It’s been like this ever since he’s lost his vision; each time he opens his eyes to darkness, Roy can’t help seeking Riza Hawkeye. Even as his mind tells him _She’s there, idiot_ , he needs the reassurance.

“Yes, Colonel?”

Roy sighs in relief at the familiar voice. Thank God, she’s still here. Thank God she’s still alive… 

“Will you continue to follow me, even if all fails and I am to be a blind man for the rest of my life?”

He can almost feel his Lieutenant roll her eyes.

“It’s too late even if you want me to stop. You won’t be getting rid of me anytime soon, Colonel. Even after you become Fuhrer President.”

Roy smiles. Just the answer he’d expect from his Lieutenant. He nods once, firmly. “Please proceed, Doctor Marcoh.”

The first thing he’d do after regaining his sight, Roy decided, would be to gather his trusted men together once more. After all, ‘A King exists for his people. Without his people, there is no King’. To climb to the top, Roy’d need them all.


	2. Gunshot

They’ve been together a long time. They’re so familiar with each other, Riza can tell which finger snap belonged to him out of thousands, and Roy can tell which gunshot is fired by her even on the battlefield.

 _Bang!_ Followed by a series of cries. Well, damn. If anything, that undignified gunshot was definitely _not_ one fired by his Lieutenant. 

“What’s the situation?!”

“An intruder, sir!”

Right when he was finally on break! Roy puts down his spoon with a frustrated sigh. Looks like steak would have to come later. Just wait till he finds the intruder…

 _Bang!_ A different sound echoes throughout the building. This time, Roy smiles.

“What’s the situation?” He repeats the question in a somewhat flirtatious voice.

“Lieutenant Hawkeye reporting in. The target has been exterminated.” His smile widens. “Good job.” Finally, he can enjoy his meal in peace.

“By the way, General.” Roy freezes. ‘By the way’ coming from his Lieutenant never meant good news, and that definitely won’t change anytime soon.

“…Yes, Lieutenant?”

“Please finish your meal before I reach your office. You have a mountain of documents to look through from your… off-day.”

Damn.


	3. Battlefield

With great power comes great responsibility. At this moment, Roy Mustang wants nothing less but to burn the person who said that into ashes.

Clapping his hands together, Roy creates a 15m tall wall separating his subordinates and the enemy. Times like these are when he’s thankful to the Homunculus Pride for forcing him to open the Gates.

“General!” Riza Hawkeye was by his side in an instant. She knew him all too well.

“Your orders?”

_If he could, he wouldn’t. But he couldn’t, so he would._

Honestly, who had time for such complicated thoughts? Fullmetal must have rubbed off on him too much.

“The enemy will likely take a long time before they are able to break through this wall. I want you to use this time and take down as many of their leaders as you can with the other snipers.”

As though she’d expected this order (and she probably had), Riza salutes. “Roger that.” Roy turns, a long list of orders at the tip of his tongue, but his men are already on task.

“Well, well, you guys can’t be hogging all the credit now, can you?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Sadly, it ended up raining that day.)


	4. Grave

‘Survival of the fittest’. That’s something Olivier Armstrong say a lot. It doesn’t apply only to Briggs, but to all living creatures. If you are weak, you will undoubtedly die in the battlefield. That is reality.

Still, no one’s deaths shall ever be in vain. That was what Roy Mustang swore to both his men, as well as himself.

“You did well,” was what he repeated to the graves of all the soldiers he lost on the battlefield with his head held high in respect. Today was just one of those days.

“General?”

Roy was instantly brought back to his reality at the voice of his Lieutenant, finding himself to be standing before the grave of his best friend, Maes Hughes.

“It looks like it’s about to rain. We should return soon.”

He nods at her and fixes his gaze to the name on the gravestone once more. Today, he is able to smile.

“…And that’s all I have for you today. Next time I come visit you, I’d have become the Fuhrer President of this country. Be honored, Hughes.”

The moment they are back in the car, Riza laughs. “Well, that sure was a bold declaration of challenge against my grandfather.”

“And it’s one I won’t lose. Not with my men. Not with _you_ guarding my back, Lieutenant.”

They share a small smile.


	5. Heiki (Weapon) / Heiki (Fine)

She is his strongest asset. That also makes her his biggest weakness. They are both painfully aware of that. That doesn’t stop Riza Hawkeye from turning herself from a weapon into a shield for Roy Mustang.

“Lieutenant!!” He could only cry out as he watch her fall, watch her blood spill and stain the ground.

Damn him for being useless in emergencies.

Damn him for not protecting her properly. 

Most of all, damn the one who hurt her.

One of his men – a sniper in training under Riza, in fact – makes use of the abrupt disruption in momentum to shoot the person holding Roy down and that really was all the opening he needed.

With a twisted expression on his face, Roy burns his enemies into crisps, all mercy forgotten. For hurting her, they deserved to die. His flames clearly agreed, greedily burning everything in their sights.

“Gene… ral…”

He doesn’t hesitate, just takes her into his arms. A bullet to her abdomen. Another scar on her skin.

Roy trembles, and for a moment it was as though he returned to the days when he was blind. Ultimate despair.

 _Bang!_ The sound was distant, and Roy is able to make out the wet sound of a corpse falling into a pool of blood behind him.

“…Please don’t leave your back unguarded like that, General.”

He manages a dry smile. “It’s fine. I entrusted it to a certain someone, after all.”

Riza’s attempts at a weak snort. “Then wouldn’t it be troublesome if that certain someone were to die suddenly?”

“Yes, you’re right. It would. So I need that person to be just fine for a long, long time.”

“…I’m sure they would.”

Riza Hawkeye always keeps her promises.


	6. Death

Death is inevitable. It doesn’t make things any easier, though. Watching people come and go isn’t exactly pleasant. 

And, being one who has gone through the process, ‘Death’ is a topic Roy Mustang tries to avoid as much as possible. As if Riza Hawkeye cared about his self-pity party.

“General?”

“Yes?” He doesn’t even look up. Too many papers to look through, too little time. And all is to blame on his Lieutenant’s grandfather. Oh, the things Roy’d change once he becomes Fuhrer…

“I’d like to request for a day off tomorrow.”

That had him pausing. Riza Hawkeye never requests for a day off until it was part of a plan to take someone down. Never. Roy entwines his fingers, resting his chin on them as he frowns at her.

“If you’d care to tell me why.”

“I think Black Hayate may be sick. He’s getting on age, after all. I’d like to take him to the vet…” Riza rushes her words, something she rarely did, and Roy softens almost immediately. Black Hayate has been Riza’s only family ever since her father passed away. Of _course_ she’d be worried sick if something happened to her family. 

“Approved.” After a moment’s hesitation, he adds, “Do you want me to go with you?”

Riza shakes her head. “Thank you for your concern, Sir, but I’d rather you focus on your work. You’re the man who will lead the country one day, after all.”

Ah, his Lieutenant is one of a kind, all right. Exchanging a few more sentences, Riza leaves the room, her stance considerably more relaxed than when she first stepped in. Roy knew what she was hinting at.

He spends the rest of the day wondering if she’d cry when he died. He wonders if he wanted her to.


End file.
